War of the Creatures of the Night
by nandyroo94
Summary: Prince Zarix once a proud prince learns that not everything is what it seems and needs help to end the War that has lasted for far too long... Rated M for language and horrific elements, only one reason for sora no otishimono's involvement and thats cause two characters have their names featured in this
1. A Royal Pain in the Ass

**Disclaimer I don't Own Supernatural**

Prince Zarix, Prince of the long going Werewolf Clan and next in line for the throne, knelt in front of his father's empty throne, he was wearing his Royal Purple Cloak along with some human clothing a black tee shirt, and a pair of blue jeans underneath that he wore his battle suit made from a flexible material that mad sure he had some form of clothes on when he changed into wolf form, his emerald necklace around his neck his final keepsake from his mother. His mind flashed to that day:

** He was next to her as it was his turn to speak to her and read her last rites, he opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out, his mother smiled warmly at him and rubbed his cheek.**

**"Zarix, don't cry my little prince, I have something for you,"she said reaching back and took her necklace off and put it on him, "There it looks good on you what do you think?", She said handing him a mirror as he looked he nodded still unable to talk, tears slowly trickling down his cheek "You know there is a legend about that emerald, it has been going on for sometime now ever since I took place in this war, they have been saying that the emerald in that necklace will light our darkest hour"**

***END FLASHBACK***

His father has now been missing for well over a year, Zarix has been troubled this he sighed getting to his feet suddenly a messenger ran into the throne room,

"Prince... Zarix...I bring... you grave news" the boy panted kneeling.

"You may rise you don't need to do that, now what is this news?", Zarix asked

"The king has perished and given kingship to his killer"

"Traditional way, huh? I guess I can respect that" he nodded.

"I also have A letter to be sent to you in his passing", said the messenger handing a letter to the prince, as the letter switched hands an arrow soared through the air and landed in the messengers neck bloodstains now marked the envelope which was now being pocketed in the battle suit, Zarix looked around for the unknown assailant spotting an archer in the rafters of the ceiling, not too far was his older brother Xerxes,

"Hello brother" he said menacingly, "My new king has ordered me to end your life, since we are family I'll end it quickly, Archers to arms" Xerxes snapped his fingers, over 200 archers emerged bows all pointed at Zarix.

"DAMN IT, Is there any One left in this Kingdom thats loyal to me?", He said to himself before starting his transformation.

"Well there was one, but you'll be displeased to learn that she has been, imprisoned", Xerxes answered laughing.


	2. Rhys

Prince Rhys, the prince of the werepyre domain was just awakening from his meditation, he got up and started stretching, as a messenger knocked on his door.

"Come in" he said thinking it was the king, after the day he had previously he gave no fucks about modesty, he turned around and looked, the hooded messenger knelt.

"My prince, the king has summoned me to fetch you", a female voice escaped the messenger's lips.

"You may rise," he said starting to walk towards the throne room, the messenger coughed loud enough to get his attention, he turned around, "Yes?"

"My Prince, you may want to put some clothes on", she pointed out, he blushed red and had her wait outside for him.

He frantically searched for his clothes and found a pair of pants from the human countryside nearby and a dark blue tee-shirt he picked up three of his swords and strap two into the beltloops on the pants by their holsters and on diagonally sheathed on his back. He opened the door and the messenger knelt in front of him once more her right arm resting on her knee.

"Rise, Miss", Rhys said softly, "I honestly could care less about formalities after yesterday's incident"

She stood in front of him, and nodded starting to walk down the corridor he followed her, the prince could smell the scent of cherry blossoms on her as she turned the corner leading to the throne room and screamed, Rhys ran to the corner and turned seeing the king dead on the laying in a pool of his own blood, four arrows in his chest and his limbs chopped off, Ryhs sniffed the air for the assassin.

"DUCK!" he yelled suddenly to the messenger as he dove to push her out of the way an arrow soared through the air grazing the prince's shoulder, he got up and looked around and heard the elite guard of the castle heading his way.

"Shit this is bad, I'm covered in blood and my messenger is the last person to see the king alive, Miss can you fight with a sword?", Rhys said turning to her taking one of his swords out of the belt loop quickly, and tossed it to her when she nodded her head, she caught it and drew the blade getting into battle stance turning on her combined werewolf and vampire senses she could smell the elite guards, she laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Rhys said, drawing his sword on his back the silver polished blade shining in the light of the sun.

"I'll tell you when we escape, we're about to be accused of the murder of King Ayn, so our only option is escaping the city then a little detective work", she answered, "Now brace yourself they're here 5 behind me and 5 in front of you"

"Right," Rhys prepared himself for battle and charged forward as the knights turned to question him, the Captain of the knight's blade crossed with his and the captain kicked him to the other side of the room next to Ayn's body, the prince got up and darted forward licking the blood off his hand ingesting it, his normally blue eyes now fiendish yellow, his face had a grin that could only mean death for the elite guard of the captain, Rhys drew his remaining sword laughing maniacally jumping into the air and slicing two out of three elite guards. He licked the blood off his blades, Rhys heard another arrow heading in his direction from behind he quickly turned just in time to slice it quickly swing his blade he then threw an elite's sword in the direction of the shot.

"UGHHH"

he turned back to see the captain 25 ft in the air coming down at him, Rhys jumped into the air to meet him their blades crossed as they started to fall down, the messenger was having a little trouble with her side of the hallway, she proved herself to be very agile being hit with the blade along the arm once, she then got angry

and jumped into the air and plummeted at the 2nd captain at fullspeed, who brought up his blade to defend himself as the blades clashed everyone in the hall heard a loud clink sound and then a clang, Rhys and the first captain looked over at the other end of the hallway, the 2nd captain's sword was split into two.


	3. Death and Battle

Prince Rhys, the prince of the werepyre domain was just awakening from his meditation, he got up and started stretching, as a messenger knocked on his door.

"Come in" he said thinking it was the king, after the day he had previously he gave no fucks about modesty, he turned around and looked, the hooded messenger knelt.

"My prince, the king has summoned me to fetch you", a female voice escaped the messenger's lips.

"You may rise," he said starting to walk towards the throne room, the messenger coughed loud enough to get his attention, he turned around, "Yes?"

"My Prince, you may want to put some clothes on", she pointed out, he blushed red and had her wait outside for him.

He frantically searched for his clothes and found a pair of pants from the human countryside nearby and a dark blue tee-shirt he picked up three of his swords and strap two into the beltloops on the pants by their holsters and on diagonally sheathed on his back. He opened the door and the messenger knelt in front of him once more her right arm resting on her knee.

"Rise, Miss", Rhys said softly, "I honestly could care less about formalities after yesterday's incident"

She stood in front of him, and nodded starting to walk down the corridor he followed her, the prince could smell the scent of cherry blossoms on her as she turned the corner leading to the throne room and screamed, Rhys ran to the corner and turned seeing the king dead on the laying in a pool of his own blood, four arrows in his chest and his limbs chopped off, Ryhs sniffed the air for the assassin.

"DUCK!" he yelled suddenly to the messenger as he dove to push her out of the way an arrow soared through the air grazing the prince's shoulder, he got up and looked around and heard the elite guard of the castle heading his way.

"Shit this is bad, I'm covered in blood and my messenger is the last person to see the king alive, Miss can you fight with a sword?", Rhys said turning to her taking one of his swords out of the belt loop quickly, and tossed it to her when she nodded her head, she caught it and drew the blade getting into battle stance turning on her combined werewolf and vampire senses she could smell the elite guards, she laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Rhys said, drawing his sword on his back the silver polished blade shining in the light of the sun.

"I'll tell you when we escape, we're about to be accused of the murder of King Ayn, so our only option is escaping the city then a little detective work", she answered, "Now brace yourself they're here 5 behind me and 5 in front of you"

"Right," Rhys prepared himself for battle and charged forward as the knights turned to question him, the Captain of the knight's blade crossed with his and the captain kicked him to the other side of the room next to Ayn's body, the prince got up and darted forward licking the blood off his hand ingesting it, his normally blue eyes now fiendish yellow, his face had a grin that could only mean death for the elite guard of the captain, Rhys drew his remaining sword laughing maniacally jumping into the air and slicing two out of three elite guards. He licked the blood off his blades, Rhys heard another arrow heading in his direction from behind he quickly turned just in time to slice it quickly swing his blade he then threw an elite's sword in the direction of the shot.

"UGHHH"

he turned back to see the captain 25 ft in the air coming down at him, Rhys jumped into the air to meet him their blades crossed as they started to fall down, the messenger was having a little trouble with her side of the hallway, she proved herself to be very agile being hit with the blade along the arm once, she then got angryand jumped into the air and plummeted at the 2nd captain at fullspeed, who brought up his blade to defend himself as the blades clashed everyone in the hall heard a loud clink sound and then a clang, Rhys and the first captain looked over at the other end of the hallway, the 2nd captain's sword was split into two. He watched in horror as the blood from his neck trickled down her blade before she finished her slice dismembering her opponent.

"Done with these putzes" she hollered towards Rhys, who decided to take this opportunity to finish off the captain impaling him on his own sword.

"Come on, ma'am we have to get out of here now"

"The name is Jaime, My prince", she said running to one of the secret passages "Follow me"


End file.
